แม่แบบ:Navbox/doc
Usage This template can be used to make a standard navigation box. It is intended for use within another template that standardises the title and contents of the box, for example, Template:Navbox/CROBCookies. In general, it SHOULD NOT be used directly within articles, as it creates a maintenance burden to do so whenever the contents of the box have to be updated. The purpose of this template is to standardise certain attributes of all navigation boxes, for example, their colours and other CSS attributes. While at the moment the template is simple, in the future it could be extended to add other features. Using this template now allows changes like this to be implemented much quicker and easier than editing each template separately. Syntax * Groups: Currently, the maximum number of groups allowed is 14. ** Groups of items can be added as parameters: group1, group2, group3, ... up to groupN. * Group title: Each group has its own title parameter: gtitle1, gtitle2, gtitle3, ... up to gtitleN. Note that the default width for the first column is 15%. * Group style: Style may also be customised to each group in: style1, style2, style3, ... up to styleN. ** Note that neither the title nor the items have any wiki-links built into the template. As a result, users of the template are free to use wiki-links as they wish. * Line breaks: Line-breaks ( ) are unnecessary, as text wrapping is done automatically by the template. This also includes links and text in gtitleN and groupN. * Pipe links: Because of the nature of template syntax, it may be necessary to use Template:! ( ) in place of actual pipes between items, otherwise the template will ignore text after the first pipe. * Bullets: It is highly recommended that Template:* ( ) be used instead. This adds a bullet ( ) instead of a pipe. States * Autocollapse: By default, the state of a navbox is "autocollapsed". This means that if the number of navboxes in a page exceeds the maximum allocation of the collapsible navboxes, then the remaining navboxes are collapsed automatically. For more information (or to change the setting), see MediaWiki:Common.js. ** Currently, the autocollapse allocation is 2''' (see MediaWiki:Common.js). This means that if there are 3 navboxes in a page, the third and subsequent navboxes will be collapsed automatically. * '''Uncollapsed: Forces the navbox to be displayed. ** All of the navboxes in this documentation are in the uncollapsed state. * Collapsed: The reverse of uncollapsed. Forces the navbox to be hidden instead. ** Navboxes with a height of more than 300 pixels will also be collapsed automatically. For more information (or to change the setting), see MediaWiki:Common.js. * Plain: Removes the "show/hide" link. Sub-groups * For larger navboxes, it may be necessary to include sub-groups within a particular group of items (although it is possible to create navboxes within navboxes to support multiple collapses). This template allows the creation of sub-groups within , provided that certain parameters are included: ** The nested navbox (sub-group) requires the inclusion of the sub-group parameter (subgroup = Yes). This enables the template to differentiate between the nested and the parent navbox. ** The parent navbox group (i.e. group2 in the example below) requires the style parameter (style2 = padding:0). This fixes the "padding" bug that occurs when sub-groups are used. Syntax }} Examples Use of style; without group title Mind Chaos Nature Law }} produces: Mind Chaos Nature Law }} Multiple groups Sapphire Emerald Ruby Diamond Dragonstone Onyx | gtitle2 = Enchanted | group2 = Magic Defence Nature Strength Power Glory Fury | gtitle3 = Treasure Trail | group3 = Amulet of magic (t) Amulet of strength (t) Amulet of glory (t) Third Age | gtitle4 = Translation | group4 = Camulet Catspeak Ghostspeak Monkeyspeak | gtitle5 = Others | group5 = Accuracy Crone-made Cat Training Farming Glarial's Gnome Lunar Pre-nature Salve Yin Yang }} produces: Sapphire Emerald Ruby Diamond Dragonstone Onyx | gtitle2 = Enchanted | group2 = Magic Defence Nature Strength Power Glory Fury | gtitle3 = Treasure Trail | group3 = Amulet of magic (t) Amulet of strength (t) Amulet of glory (t) Third Age | gtitle4 = Translation | group4 = Camulet Catspeak Ghostspeak Monkeyspeak | gtitle5 = Others | group5 = Accuracy Crone-made Cat Training Farming Glarial's Gnome Lunar Pre-nature Salve Yin Yang }} Sub-groups | gtitle5 = Ranged | group5 = Text example | gtitle6 = Other | group6 = Text example }} produces: | gtitle5 = Ranged | group5 = Text example | gtitle6 = Other | group6 = Text example }} Collapsed navbox Mind Chaos Nature Law }} produces: Mind Chaos Nature Law }} Plain navbox with Tnavbar Mind Chaos Nature Law }} produces: Mind Chaos Nature Law }} Plain navbox without Tnavbar Mind Chaos Nature Law }} produces: Mind Chaos Nature Law }}